


TO SLEEP, PERCHANCE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been dragged to Hell. And Sam? He's not doing so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TO SLEEP, PERCHANCE

 

 

Red-rimmed eyes staring vacantly ahead, one bottle of rotgut whiskey already inside him, Sam drove until a flashing motel vacancy sign caught his attention.

Once in his room, he pulled another bottle of whiskey out of his duffel and fell onto the bed, the only thing clear in his mind the imperative _need_ to forget the last minutes of Dean’s life.

Sam would live. He’d sworn that much to his brother and he’d keep that promise.

But tonight? That promise and the craving for whiskey’s blessed oblivion was the only thing keeping him breathing.

Sam upended the bottle and drank


End file.
